headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Giggles
| running time = 95 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $8,403,433 IMDB; Dr. Giggles (1992); Box office & business.Box Office Mojo; Dr. Giggles (1992); Domestic Summary. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dr. Giggles is an American independent horror film of the slasher subgenre. It was written and directed by Manny Coto and co-written by Graeme Whifler. The film was produced by Largo Entertainment and Dark Horse Entertainment and opened to limited theatrical release on October 23rd, 1992. The film stars Larry Drake as the titular antagonist Doctor Evan "Giggles" Rendell. It also stars Holly Marie Combs as Jennifer Campbell, Cliff De Young as Tom Campbell, Glenn Quinn as Max Anderson, Keith Diamond as Officer Joe Reitz, and Richard Bradford as Office Hank Magruder. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * Dr. Giggles (1992) redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is "Sorry...the Doctor is in...sane". Another tagline is "If you're from Moorehigh and you get sick, fall on your knees and pray you die quick". * Dr. Giggles was filmed in Portland, Oregon. IMDB; Dr. Giggles (1992); Filming locations. * Dr. Giggles grossed $2,714,815 over its opening weekend. * At its widest release, Dr. Giggles was screened in 1,683 movie theaters. * Dr. Giggles was released on DVD in Region 1 format on January 8th, 2008 by Warner Home Video. Amazon.com; Dr. Giggles (1992); DVD. * The movie was released on Blu-ray as a horror double-feature along with Otis on July 6th, 2010. Amazon.com; Horror Double Feature: Dr. Giggles & Otis; Blu-ray. * Film editor Debra Neil-Fisher is credited as Debra Neil in this film. * A two-issue comic book limited series, Dr. Giggles, was published by Dark Horse Comics to coincide with the release of the film. * This is Manny Coto's second film as a director. It is also his second horror film. Coto is also known for directing episodes of Monsters and Tales from the Crypt. * Actor Glenn Quinn will go on to play the role of a demon named Allen Francis Doyle in episodes from season one of Angel. * Actress Jennifer Love Hewitt will go on to star in the I Know What You Did Last Summer film series as well as play the lead role of Melinda Gordon on the CBS paranormal drama series Ghost Whisperer. * Actress Michelle Johnson is also known for her work in films such as Waxwork and Blood Ties. * Actor Doug E. Doug will go on to play conspiracy theorist Harlan Griffith in the 2002 horror comedy Eight Legged Freaks. Recommendations See also * Dr. Giggles images External Links * * * Dr. Giggles at Wikipedia * * * * * References Category:Films Category:1992 films Category:Largo Entertainment Category:Dark Horse Entertainment Category:Horror Film List Category:Manny Coto Category:Graeme Whifler Category:Stuart M. Besser Category:Mike Richardson Category:Jack Roe Category:Brian May Category:Robert Draper Category:Debra Neil-Fisher Category:Larry Drake Category:Holly Marie Combs Category:Cliff De Young Category:Glenn Quinn Category:Keith Diamond Category:Richard Bradford Category:Michelle Johnson Category:John Vickery Category:Nancy Fish Category:Sara Melson Category:Zoe Trilling Category:Darin Heames Category:Deborah Tucker Category:Doug E. Doug Category:Denise Barnes Category:Patrick Cronin Category:Joshua Nielsen Category:William Dennis Hunt Category:Nicholas Mastrandrea Category:William Earl Ray Category:Danny Perkin Category:Pieter Dawson Category:Todd Tolces Category:Mario DePriest Category:Jerry Counsil Category:Mark C. Vincent Category:Britt Magnuson Category:Annie Wanberg Category:Russ Fast Category:Troy Barron Category:Marianne Doherty Category:Films with crew categories